Destino
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Swanfire AU: En donde Regina no lanza la maldición. No hay coincidencias. Fortuna, destino, como quieras llamarlo, hacen que la princesa Emma robe un carruaje robado.
1. Había una vez

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera dueña de OUAT, pueden estar seguros que el capítulo que no debe ser nombrado jamas se habría hecho.

**Comentario:** Este fanfic es una forma de terapia para mi. Ha estado en mi cabeza por meses y después de lo que paso en la serie...necesito sacar todo lo que tengo dentro, y considero que la mejor opción es esta, dandole un final feliz a mi ship. Cuando sale la línea se cambia el pov, aun no se si lo seguiré haciendo así. Este será un long long long fic. Esta hecho con todo mi cariño para la persona que la hizo de Beta mi Sunshine. Gracias, **gracias por todo**.

* * *

**_Capítulo I:_**

**_Había una vez _**

"_No hay coincidencias. Todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por designo y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, fuerzas mayores que nosotros conspiran para que suceda. Fortuna, destino, como quieras llamarlo, el punto es…que tal vez nos conocimos por una razón."_

—** Neal Cassidy**_. Había una vez 2x14 "Manhattan"_

_**Había una vez**_ hace mucho tiempo... En realidad no hace tanto tiempo, unos dieciocho años, más bien, nacía una princesa. Con las características físicas de cualquier recién nacido, rosada y regordeta, hermosa a los ojos de sus padres. Pero no todo era felicidad y regocijo por la llegada de la princesa.

Nacía en circunstancias adversas, y no hablamos de cambios climatológicos extremos que podrían dar pie a su nombre, como en el caso de su madre, o una crisis económica en los fondos familiares del reino, como fue en el caso de su padre, no. Su reino estaba siendo amenazado por una malvada bruja, dispuesta a lanzar una terrible maldición.

Pero todos sabemos, que tiene que haber una esperanza en todo cuento de hadas. En este caso lo que jugaba a favor del reino era una profecía lanzada por un extraño señor encerrado en sus propios demonios (con un objetivo desconocido por el resto del mundo), que indicaba curiosamente que la recién nacida princesa, con sus mejillas rojizas y su escasa cabellera rubia sería la salvación de su reino.

Asimismo, no era solo la salvadora. No, era primero que nada una hija, amada como ninguna.

En el momento en el cual se tomaron las decisiones más importantes en la vida de la pequeña, ella estaba envuelta en una manta hecha a mano, con un listón morado, reposando por primera vez en los brazos de su exhausta madre.

—Es hermosa —Susurró la reina cuando pusieron el cálido bulto en sus brazos

—Si, lo es. —El orgulloso padre sonrió ante el pequeño bebe en los brazos de su esposa, acariciándole la cabecita.

Ambos contemplaron a su pequeña por largo rato, absortos en aquella burbuja de orgullo junto con una pequeña oleada de miedo e incertidumbre, que fue creciendo mientras observan dormir a la pequeña niña.

—No podemos hacer esto Charming, no podemos enviarla sola a ese lugar.

—Tenemos que hacerlo Snow, es la única esperanza del reino. —De nuevo se sumieron en un largo silenció.

—¿El armario esta listo?

—No lo está, pero Geppetto está trabajando arduamente para tenerlo listo en el momento en que nosotros lo necesitemos.

Snow no dijo otra cosa, no podía despegar los ojos de su pequeña hija, de acariciar sus mejillas, de alborotar el poco cabello que tenía y de mirarla con adoración. Su esposo podía ver lo difícil que sería aquello para ella, y para él sin duda, pero tenían que hacerlo. Un rey siempre debe ver primero por su reino.

—Snow, yo también la amo y no quiero separarme de ella…—Su esposa no lo dejo terminar, de alguna forma habían tenido aquella conversación cientos de veces en los últimos meses.

—El reino la necesita, lo se.

—No será fácil.

—No podemos.

—En la vida se deben hacer sacrificios.—La pareja se vio a los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, buscando una solución oculta en los ojos del otro.

—Aun así no podemos enviarla…por lo menos aun no… tenemos tiempo. Regina no a lanzado la maldición

—No, pero debemos estar preparados, no sabemos en que momento puede mandarla. Nuestra pequeña debe estar lejos cuando eso ocurra de lo contrario, ¿Cómo lograra romper la maldición?

—Debemos preparar a nuestra hija antes de enviarla, podemos tener un plan de acción para cuando la maldición llegue. No sabemos que hay en ese otro mundo, Charming, no sabemos qué clase de personas lo habitan o que tipo de peligro posee. No podemos mandarla así sin más, por lo menos aun no. Ella debe saber cual es su misión, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Tal vez Regina esta esperando que nos relajemos para lanzar la maldición, tal vez se enteró que el armario solo puede trasladar a uno, o aún peor, se entero de la profecía, y nuestra hija no estará segura aquí.

—¿Cómo podría obtener tal información?, No creo que lo sepa o por lo menos aún no. Es más probable que este esperando a que bajemos la guardia, eso sí.

Los nuevos padres se miraron a los ojos por un largo instante, ahí tenían la respuesta. Tal vez estaban siendo egoístas o malos reyes, pero tampoco estaban negando el destino de su hija, solo buscaban un poco de tiempo. Seguramente lo haría mucho peor después, pero en ese instante parecía perfecto, incluso sensato.

—No la bajaremos, tendremos el doble de seguridad—Afirmo David, mientras tomaba una de las mejillas de Snow.

—En cualquier caso estaremos preparados para la maldición, nuestra hija estará lista para viajar por el armario con todo el conocimiento posible. No la enviaremos hasta que la maldición esté en puerta, no dejaremos a Regina tomarnos con la guardia baja. Emma estará lista para romper la maldición.

Los dos sonrieron ante aquel plan. Aun había tiempo, o por lo menos, el que diera la bruja malvada y estarían listos para lo que fuera, de eso estaban seguros. David beso a su esposa en los labios en un beso conciliador, que se vio interrumpido por el llanto de su hermosa hija, de su Emma.

* * *

**_Dieciocho años y nueve meses después…_**

El espeso bosque que había considerado su aliado al idear aquel plan estaba jugando en su contra. Al evitar la ruta comercial del reino se vio de frente con la vegetación de su tierra natal, no había esperado tantas ramas golpeando su cuerpo, rasgando su capa, evitando su avance a la misión que se había autoimpuesto. Tenía que seguir corriendo si quería llegar al final del reino esa misma tarde.

Había tardado meses en idear aquel plan, la forma de probar a sus padres que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por si misma, y un montón de árboles no le impedirían el paso.

Estaba tremendamente arrepentida de haber dejado ir a su caballo por otra ruta, cada vez que una de aquellas ramas delgadas golpeaba su cara, o tropezaba con una raíz, se reprochaba el haber dejado ir a Samson. Pero tenía que crear diferentes rastros, no estaba segura cuánto tardarían en percatarse de su desaparición, o cuantos entrarían en su búsqueda, por lo tanto había dejado tres rastros diferentes con la esperanza de tener un par de días de ventaja.

Sus piernas ardían, si era justa en realidad todo su cuerpo ardía. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol para dejarse caer al piso bruscamente, sus pies casi tocaron una raíz gruesa. Busco en la bolsa donde había guardado sus provisiones la cantimplora, bebió hasta saciar, tendría que buscar un arroyo a la brevedad.

Suspiro de frustración y cerro los ojos, dejo ir la cabeza a tras, estaba agotada. Solo podría escuchar las palabras de Pinocho y Alexandra sobre su terrible idea de ir por la espada de Dyrnwyn, junto con un montón de frases sobre su insensatez. Les demostraría que estaban equivocados, a ellos y a todo el mundo. La espada era real, y ella la encontraría.

Abrió los ojos con determinación, lo lograría. Regresaría triunfal, como toda una heroína, con la espada en su poder y las historias de sus aventuras. Se levantó, y cuando estaba por seguir su camino, lo vio. Un carruaje tirado por un solo caballo, medio escondido entre los arboles. ¡Era perfecto! Trato de ahuyentar la idea de estar cerca de casa y se concentro en lo que tenía enfrente. ¡Un medio de transporte sin vigilancia en medio de la nada, prácticamente gritaba que lo tomara!

* * *

Aún no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, no podía tener más de dos horas en aquel lugar. En las dos o tres horas que llevaba en este nuevo mundo, universo alterno o lo que fuera, había conseguido un carruaje, unas pocas provisiones y la determinación de ir hacia el sur, en busca de alguna ciudad. En su experiencia como trota mundos, o como quiera que se le llamara a las personas como él, que no podían encontrar un hogar, había aprendido ciertas cosas básicas como: uno, tenía que encontrar provisiones; dos, un medio de trasporte y tres, pero no menos importante, correr al lugar más apartado del lugar donde había tomado los primero dos puntos.

Observó el cielo, para tratar de reconocer la hora, pronto anochecería, lo mejor sería estacionar el carruaje en algún lugar y dormir un poco. ¡Dormir!, en verdad le hacía falta, por lo menos unas doce horas. Dio ordenes al caballo de entrar al bosque, y lo detuvo entre dos frondosos arboles.

En la bolsa que había tomado había unos cuantos vegetales, frutas y dos cantimploras de agua, aquello era buena suerte. Le dio al caballo una zanahoria, un poco de agua, tomo una manzana para él y se metió en el carro. No recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido en un lugar medianamente cómodo, cerro los ojos e intento alejar las pesadillas.

…

El traqueteo del carruaje lo despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Una hora? ¿Cuatro? Aún estaba cansado, y el movimiento oscilante del vehículo que podría pasar como una mecedora y sumergirlo en el mundo de Morfeo, no era normal…¿Tal vez lo habían encontrado? ¿Pero porque no lo habían capturado? ¿Serían acaso bandidos? ¿Dónde había dejado su espada?. La encontró debajo del asiento la tomo con una mano y con sumo cuidado se asomo por la ventana que comunica con el conductor.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Se acaba de topar con la ladrona más bonita del mundo, en su posición actual solo podía verle el perfil y su ondulante melena, seguro sería tan suave como el algodón. No supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo mirando, ella sin duda no tenía idea de que él estaba ahí. Lo cortés sería hacerse notar, pero por otra parte la vista era adorable. Después de un tiempo de indecisión decidió aclarase la garganta.

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿por que una chica tan bonita querría secuestrarme?—Se acomodo uno de los risos que le tapaban la visión y lo puso detrás de la oreja, movimiento que no obtuvo el éxito esperado, ya que el mechón no era lo suficientemente largo para quedar atorado en su oreja.

—¡¿Qué demo….—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica. Mientras jalaba las cuerdas del caballo y se detenían en seco.

* * *

La princesa había escuchado la expresión "un susto de muerte", y creyó que eran exageraciones hasta ese día. Aquel sujeto, había hecho que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca. ¡Ella lo sabía!, aquello había sido en extremo sencillo para ser real, ese muchacho podría haber estado siguiéndola desde el palacio, ¡Seguro! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y aparte se burlaba de ella, porque aquella sonrisa solo podía expresar mofa absoluta. Sus desconcertados y furiosos ojos se enfocaron en los chocolate de él, el tipo intento apartar de nuevo el mechón de sus ojos.

—Sigue conduciendo, está bien.

—¡No lo esta! ¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué me sigues?

—Tranquila.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—Creo que aquí hay una confusión, exactamente, ¿Por qué te seguiría?

—¡Oh…!—no supo que decir. Así que el chico bonito no sabía quien era ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Ah…ahmm….¡Acabo de robar tu carruaje!…

—Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

—No lo creo.

— Acabas de confesar.

—Si fuera tú, estaría preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú vida podría estar en peligro. — Y vaya que lo estaba, solo podía pensar en las mil forma de estrangular al fulano ese.

—Me estás diciendo que, aparte de robar carruajes, ¿Matas gente?

—Solo en mi tiempo libre.

—De acuerdo, ahora estoy un poco asustado, pero me voy arriesgar.

—Yo no me arriesgaría.

—Posees una de esas miradas que matan.

—Digamos que es un adelanto.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¿Por qué tanta violencia?

—Te dije que tú vida estaba en peligro.

—Ya lo creo, pero deberías seguir conduciendo. No creo que este sea un buen lugar para discutir este tipo de cosas.

Su bufido de exasperación salió aun más exasperante de lo que creía que saldría. No se volvió a mirar a su próxima victima y espoleo al caballo para continuar la marcha. No quería darle la impresión al fulano de alguna especie de victoria, pero no quería ser reconocida y lo menos que el sujeto viera de su cara mejor.

A final de cuentas su misión era salir del reino… Lo extraño estaba en que el muchacho parecía relajarse, aun más si eso era posible, ahora que el vehículo estaba en movimiento.

* * *

Era bonita y con carácter, tenía que admitir que admiraba eso. Aun estaba refunfuñando algo en su fuero interno, no lograba entender lo que murmuraba. Eso no importaba por ahora, tenían que salir lo antes posible de ese reino. No podía permitir que capturarán a una chica tan adorable, necesitaba unas cuantas clases de cómo vivir en el mundo de los ladrones, con urgencia.

—¿Sabes?, la regla número uno a la hora de robar un carro es asegurarte de que no haya nadie dentro.

—Así que eres todo un experto.

—Algo así. Neal Cassidy.

—No te diré mi nombre, podrías ser un pervertido.

—Yo podría ser un pervertido, pero tu sin duda eres una ladrona—Estaba jugando con ella, y sin embargo ella lo tomó muy en serio. Lo desconcertó por un instante y espero a que la chica pensara.

—Emma…Emma Swan.

—Buen nombre—Se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio.

—Y dime, Cassidy. ¿Vives aquí o esperabas a que alguien robara el carruaje?

—Es una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no te invito….

—¿Perdona? —Emma lo puso toda su atención en él. Tal vez no era el momento para coquetear después de todo. Justo enfrente de ellos había un tronco.

—Los ojos en el camino—Señalo con el dedo el obstáculo. Emma apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

—Ni que lo digas.

* * *

Aquello había estado cerca, tenía que ser más precavida. No conocía la zona, y si sus conocimientos básicos no le mentían ya tenían un buen rato que habían pasado la frontera del reino.

Neal salió por la ventanilla del carruaje y se sentó a su lado, tal vez tener un compañero de aventura no fuera tan mala idea, y era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber robado su medio de trasporte.

—¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la próxima ciudad?—le pregunto su acompañante, estaba por contestar cuando vio algo extraño en el saliente donde se amarran las cuerdas del caballo, algo que no había notado antes. En toda la circunferencia del saliente estaba grabado el escudo de armas de su familia.

—Este no es tu carruaje, ¿Verdad?—Neal, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, le regalo una sonrisa traviesa—¿Robe un carruaje robado?

Ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a ella. Se sorprendió a si misma correspondiendo la sonrisa, por un segundo se perdió en los ojos de él, que también parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato del árbol caído en mitad del camino, salvo el caballo, el cual intento saltarlo sin mucho éxito. Ocasionando una colisión que volcó el carruaje.

* * *

Uno podría esperar que la vida domestica fuera un aburrimiento total y una rutina de la que no se puede escapar. Pero para Snow, cada día en compañía de su familia era maravilloso. No podía pensar en algo mejor que un día con toda su familia.

Cepillaba su largo cabello negro, que empezaba a tornarse cano, sin perder de vista a su marido por el reflejo del espejo. David comenzaba aquel proceso lento y encantador, donde desabrochaba con elegancia su ropa y se enfundaba en su cómoda pijama. Ese pequeño ritual que compartían era una de las tantas razones por las que Snow podía asegurar que era una de las personas más afortunadas y feliz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, aún cargaba con viejas preocupaciones. Creía que desaparecerían con el paso de los años, pero no era así del todo. La amenaza seguía latente, aunque las posibilidades fueran cada vez menores, hacía años que nadie había oído hablar de Regina. Por lo que intentaba concentrarse en lo principal, en su desarrollo como madre, esposa y reina. Creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque últimamente no lo sentía tanto, y eso la torturaba más que cualquier maldición prometida.

—Estoy preocupada por Emma.

—Esta pasando por esa fase…

—¿Una fase? ¿De verdad?

—Es una adolescente Snow.

—No, ya no.

—Solo tiene dieciocho años, es una niña.

—Chraming…

—¡Vamos! todos pasan por esa fase, quieren ser un poco rebeldes.

—¿Tú pasaste por esa fase?

—No lo recuerdo, pero seguro que sí. Además es tú hija.

—¿Perdona?

—Es un cumplido—Snow lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Por qué cuando hablamos de su testarudez es mi hija? Cuando claramente eso lo heredo de ti.

—Hablare con ella mañana, ¿De acuerdo? A demás no estaría tan preocupada por ella. Johanna le ha estado llevando de comer y me informó que recoge el plato vacío.

—Aun así, no puede seguir así…¿Cuánto tiempo lleva molesta?

—Una semana, pero sólo lleva un día encerrada en su cuarto.

—Somos unos padres horrendos.

—No, tenemos una hija digna de nosotros—David se acerco a su esposa y con las dos manos tomo su rostro.—Vamos a resolver esto, no puede estar molesta toda la vida. Va a entender que lo hacemos por que la queremos.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarla ir a una misión—Soltó Snow antes de que David depositara un beso en sus labios.

—Tú eras la que no quería mandarla lejos del castillo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo seguir preocupada por las amenazas de Regina, han pasado dieciocho años, si fuera a hacer algo encontrar de nosotros ya lo habría hecho. ¿No?

—Es probable…aun así no se si podemos bajar la guardia.

—No es como si la fuéramos a enviar sola, no estoy loca.

—Nunca sugeriría algo así.

—Podríamos ir con ella, tal vez llevar a Red, Graham o a Grumpy.

—Y la mitad de nuestros guardias, seguro que eso le gustaría.

—No, se que no aceptaría. Por eso le diré que puede elegir a cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Qué misión quieres darle?

—Algo seguro. Tal vez lo de la espada de la que tanto habla.

—No sabemos si es real, y podría terminar como tú aventura con Excalibur.

—¡Oh!, vamos Charming, estoy buscando la forma de hacer las pases con nuestra hija.

—Es adorable, y yo también quiero estar en buenos términos con ella. Pero creo que deberíamos escoger otra misión, una donde no corra peligro y de la que pueda salir victoriosa.

—Y luego dices que la sobreprotectora soy yo.

—Encontraremos algo para ella, le pediremos ayuda a Red. Siempre hacemos un mejor trabajo juntos. Digo, mira a nuestros hijos.

Snow soltó una pequeña carcajada y jaló el camisón de su esposo para atraerlo hacia ella y poder besarlo. David no tardó en corresponder el beso, tomó a Snow en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama, reían entre besos. Al final lograrían solucionar las cosas, siempre lo hacían. David dejaba una estela de besos en el cuello de su esposa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Su majestad!

—Los voy a matar—Logró decir Snow, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Te ayudaré.

—¡Su majestad!

—¡Ya vamos!

—¡Señor es urgente! ¡El señor oscuro ha escapado!

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo y al siguiente se estaban fuera de la cama arreglándose.

* * *

**Comentario:** A esto le llamo terapia ocupacional. ¿Qué tal?


	2. Unos chicos perdidos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué pasaría si OUAT me perteneciera?

**Comentario:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien leyera la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sobre todo para Yboaa, quien me ha estado acosando por FB para que continúe con esto, gracias bff. Y por supuesto a mi hermosa sunshine, sin ella este fic no existiría de la forma en que lo hace, es la mejor beta que alguien pueda pedir. Espero les guste. La terapia continua.

* * *

**Unos chicos perdidos**

—Los hombres siguen buscando pero no tenemos ninguna pista de Regina. Lo siento Snow. — La muchacha con la capa roja ocupo su lugar en la mesa redonda después de dar su pequeño informe, se veía agotada y triste.

Snow tomo su mano.

—La encontraremos Red, no dejaremos que le haga daño a nuestra gente.

—Es como si se hubiera evaporado de la faz de la tierra. Fuimos a su castillo y no había nada, ni siquiera guardias. Aun tengo gente rastreando el bosque...

—Puede ser una distracción, no sabemos que tanto sabe sobre la profecía de Rumpelstiltskin — David se veía cansado al igual que todos los presentes.

Emma cumpliría cinco meses pronto y la idea de perderla ahora, era mil veces armario estaba listo, pero no pensaban usarlo, aun no. La desaparición de la bruja malvada hacia las cosas aun más complicadas, podría estar planeando cualquier cosa.

La vigilancia en el castillo y los alrededores era imposible de pasar. Emma nunca estaba sola, en esos momentos la cuidaba la abuelita de Red. No podría estar en mejores manos, aun así el peligro de la maldición los azoraba a todos.

—Me reusó a creer que conoce la verdad.

—Snow, no conocemos cuales son sus intenciones al desaparecer, por lo que sabemos podría estar preparando su gran golpe. Tenemos que estar preparados—Red se detuvo un momento, tomo aire—Saben lo mucho que quiero a mi ahijada, pero tal vez a llegado la hora.

—¡No!—La joven reina lo soltó antes incluso que su amiga terminara la frase, volteo a ver a su marido del otro la do de la mesa, quien asintió con la cabeza, estaban juntos en esto, salvarían a su hija.

—Lo siento Red, ya acordamos que no la enviaremos hasta que la maldición este aquí.

—Su majestad, Red tiene razón, no pueden seguir arriesgando la seguridad del reino.— Snow no se atrevió a ver a la hada a los ojos, y por primera vez dejo que Charming fuera el de las palabras.

—Blue, nuestro pueblo está seguro.

—No, tienen miedo.

—Estamos haciendo lo posible para encontrar a Regina.

— ¿Qué pasará si no la encuentran? ¿Qué pasara si lanza la maldición mientras están jugando a la casita y la niña queda atrapada?

—No estamos jugando. Sabemos cual es el destino de Emma, y lo cumplirá.

—En ese caso hay deben mandarla por ese armario. El destino de muchas personas está en manos de la pequeña.

Los dos reyes volvieron la mirada al suelo, incapaces de ver a los ojos a su consejo. Todos ellos confiaban en ellos. Snow se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió únicamente a Blue.

—Tenemos tiempo, no puedes arrebatarme a mi hija. Se que debo hacer lo correcto, y cuando llegue el tiempo, lo haré.

—Snow estás siendo egoísta. Este no es el comportamiento de una reina. Los soberanos ponen a su gente en primer...

La joven reina dejo al hada con las palabras en la boca y salió del cuarto del consejo, mientras su marido intentaba controlar al consejo. Si, estaba siendo egoístas, terriblemente egoísta, pero ¿Acaso eso era tan malo?¿Ver por su felicidad por una vez en su vida? No estaba dejando a su pueblo desprotegido, les estaba dando todo, solo les pedía un poco de tiempo para estar con su bebe.

* * *

**Dieciocho años y cuatro meses después**

Los relinchidos del caballo la hicieron decidirse por abrir los ojos. Estaba viva, había sobrevivido el choque. Su cuerpo se relajo permitiéndole percatarse de los brazos que la rodeaban y de la cara que tenía a unos centímetro de la suya. El atractivo ladrón de carruajes tenía una mueca de dolor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él la soltó y extrañamiento sintió un vació en el estomago.

—En verdad estoy contento de que estemos vivos, pero me estas aplastando. —El comentario la saco de su estupor, y se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente acostada sobre él, bueno no literalmente acostaba el asiento del carruaje separaba el contacto completo de sus cuerpos, aún así la mitad de su cuerpo podía sentir el calor de él, con seguridad su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de Pinocho cuando era niño. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo con el carruaje volcado y los constantes jaleos del caballo blanco. Con cada movimiento que daba Neal protestaba silenciosamente, pero si quería que se moviera tenía que hacer todos esos movimientos, así eran las cosas, que se aguantara. Aún se preguntaba exactamente como habían caído para quedar atrapados a pesar de ir al exterior del carruaje. Logro salir.

—¿Quieres ayuda?—Tuvo que preguntar, Neal no se movía.

—Tal vez, pero primero desata a Maximus.

—¿Maximus?

—El caballo.

No lo cuestionó y desató al animal, una tarea ardua por cierto. Maximus estaba desesperado por ser libre y el armatroste que lo mantenía unido al carruaje estaba tan duro… Cuando regresara a casa le diría a sus padres que invirtieran en el mantenimiento de sus carros. ¡Lo logró!, el caballo se lo agradeció lamiendo su mejilla.

— ¡Hey, muchacho!, también me alegro de que estas bien. —Acaricio al caballo y este comenzó a mover la cola como si fuese un perro.

—¡Tal vez te olvidas de alguien!—¿Cómo olvidar a su inesperado acompañante? Bien podría dejarlo ahí, tomar el caballo y correr, ¿Pero que diría su padre si se enterara de su comportamiento poco heroico?

—Lo siento, ¿Te puedes mover?—se asomo al interior del carruaje

—Creo que sí—intentó moverse, se levantó un poco y se dejó caer—No, no puedo.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Sientes el cuerpo?—No lo dejó contestar—si no lo sientes esto se podrá feo, son solo malas señales. —El parecía querer decir algo, pero Emma estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones en voz alta—Eres muy joven para pasar el resto de tú vida en cama, ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo te voy a sacar de ahí?...

—Emma…

—¿Y si quedaste invalido? ¡Y todo es mi culpa! Tenía que haberme fijado…—Se alejo del carruaje y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Maximus solo la veía ir y venir sentado en los cuartos traseros.

—Emma…

—Lo debí haber visto, ¿Qué voy a hacer? El pueblo está lejos aún…

—Emma…

—Tengo que llamar a alguien…—Estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, no es que estuviera ya en el, cuando chocó con Neal. En algún momento había salido del lugar donde estaba atrapado y ella no se dio cuenta.

—Estoy bien. Estoy seguro que has experimentado ese tipo de golpes, puedo compararlo a esas veces cuando te pegas en el dedo meñique del pie…

—¡Me asustaste! —lo golpeó en el brazo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí—Se empezó a acariciar el brazo—Eso duele.

—¡Para eso era!

…

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, o cómo llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que ahora eran un equipo o algo así. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Emma Swan estaba loca, loca de atar. No dejaba de voltear hacia atrás o buscar entre los arboles. La noche no era segura, el mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero la chica estaba actuando de una forma exagerada, ¿Cómo lo llamaban en aquel mundo sin magia? ¿Paranoia?, o realmente era una ladrona muy conocida perseguida por todo el mundo, y él se estaba metiendo en serios problemas por asociarse con ella.

—Emma, creo que nadie nos esta siguiendo.

—No lo puedes saber. Hay mucha gente entrenada para seguir rastros casi imperceptibles, me he topado con personas que pueden seguirte por días sin que te enteres.

—Eso sólo quiere decir que te hace falta práctica.

—Lo siento, experto en ocultar rastros.

— ¡Vamos! si te han atrapado, quiere decir que no eras muy buena escapando.

—Claro y por eso estoy parada aquí.

—Eres buena para salir, pero no para ocultarte y seamos sinceros, ¿Quién no revisa un carruaje antes de robarlo? Yo huelo a un amateur.

—¡Cállate Cassidy! Dormir a la mitad de la nada, no es precisamente lo más brillante del mundo. Dime, ¿Puedes asegurar que nadie nos sigue?

—Si me callo no—Emma le lanzo una de esas miradas, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir de "déjate de bromas".

—Dudo que se tomen la molestia por un carruaje viejo. A menos que tu hayas robado otra cosa, algo valioso en este mundo. Sería bueno que me dijeras así podría ayudar…

Maximus detuvo su marcha, provocando que los dos se detuvieran. E inesperadamente Emma se lanzo sobre él. Cayendo sobre un matorral. El caballo estaba anclado en su lugar.

—Sabes, si querías…—Ella le tapo la mano con la boca. Con la mirada exploraba el terreno, él no podía ver nada. Escucharon un aullido en la distancia, ¿Acaso eso era un lobo? ¿Dónde había terminado? Casi extrañaba Agrabba. Maximus salió corriendo después de escuchar el aullido. Paso otro rato, hasta que Emma decidió que era seguro. Ella le ofreció la mano para levantarse, y Neal la aceptó.—La próxima vez que quieras taclearme, ¿Podrías decirme?

—¿Y perderme tú cara? Para nada, vamos señor yo lo se todo sobre esconder mis rastros, aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer ahora que Maximus nos ha dejado…

—¿No deberíamos ir por él?

—Es un caballo del palacio, estará bien.—Neal confió en sus palabras, él solo tenía unas horas en aquel mundo, y si ella aseguraba que el caballo estaría bien, le creía.

—Exactamente… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al castillo oscuro.

—¡Wow! suena como un lugar lleno de dulces, animalitos, colores y toda una manada de unicornios.

—Seguro hay unicornios, pero no te puedo prometer dulces y colores.

—Espero que estés bromeando con eso último.

—Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy… ¡Tienes tanto que aprender!

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Ir al castillo oscuro a mitad de la noche, suena como un buen plan.

Estaba seguro que Emma le respondería con algún comentario mordaz. Si algo había aprendido de la chica en esas pocas horas es que no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, pero no la dejo terminar, escuchó unos paso aproximarse. Ella estaba escapando de alguien, y el no sabía en donde estaba, lo mejor era que nadie los viera.

—Emma, sube a al árbol.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien viene, vamos sube—coloco las dos manos para que ella pudiera apoyarse. En un momento los dos estaban arriba, buscando dónde poner los pies. Neal llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, vio a Emma hacer lo mismo con su propia arma, una espada con la empuñadura dorada y no podía estar seguro pero ¿eso tenía un emblema?

El ruido del extraño llamó su atención. Se movía despacio, traía una capa, o eso creía, la noche no le permitía apreciar los detalles, podría decir que procedía del mismo lugar que ellos. Tal vez Emma tenía razón, los estaban siguiendo. Neal la apremió a moverse, si el hombre llevaba una luz los vería sin dificultad. El hombre pasó justo por debajo de la copa del árbol cuando Neal puso un pie en una rama frágil, la mismo donde estaba Emma, esta no aguanto sus pesos, y una vez más ambos cayeron… pero esta vez sobre un extraño.

—Emma, ¡de nuevo me estas aplastando!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pisar la misma rama?—Con cuidado se quitaron de encima del pobre hombre quien había llevado la mayor parte del golpe, no se movía. Ambos se miraron con consternación—¡Lo mataste!

—¡No digas eso!, ayúdame a moverlo.

Entre los dos lo pusieron boca arriba. Era un hombre mayor, Neal nunca había sido bueno para calcular edades, tal vez el tendría unos sesenta años y gracias a Dios respiraba. Comenzó a moverse, ¿Deberían irse? En realidad el viejo no parecía peligroso.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—Emma reacciono primero.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —El viejo estaba desconcertado y luego fijo su atención en ellos, sobre todo en Emma.

—Lo sentimos mucho, mi esposa y yo estábamos explorando la zona…—el señor no lo dejo terminar.

—Muchacho, ¡estas no son horas para andar explorando!—el anciano se sacudió la capa.

—Lo sabemos, pero algunas personas no tienen sentido común, y traer a muchachas caminando por partes peligrosas del bosque.

—¡Esto no fue mi idea!—Neal intento defenderse. El señor los observaba fascinado.

—Claro que lo fue. Por eso estamos perdidos.

—¡Tú fuiste la que dijo que dobláramos a la derecha!

—¡Hey! Lamento interrumpirlos. ¿Tal vez les gustaría terminar esta conversación en otro lado?

—Lo sentimos muchos, señor.

—No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Henry, mi casa esta por aquí y me gustaría mucho ser su anfitrión.

—No, no se moleste.

—Muchacha, me gustaría ayudarles. Es de noche y dudo que encuentren el camino de regreso a casa ahora.

—Le verdad es que eso nos gustaría mucho, le pagaremos. —Neal lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras Emma levantaba la lámpara de gas y se la entregaba a Henry.

—Eso lo podemos discutir después.

Los dos jóvenes se observaron el uno al otro, confundidos, pero siguieron al señor.

* * *

En el palacio el cuarto del consejo se llenaba con sus usuales integrantes. Las platicas en susurros llenaban la habitación, el ambiente era tenso. Snow no podía seguir ahí salió al pasillo para esperar por su marido, el cual llegaba presuroso con la angustia marcada en su cara.

—Charming, ¿Qué pasa? Ya están todos en la sala y mande a Anna a ver a los niños.

—Snow, no encuentro mi espada.

—¿No está en la caja donde siempre la guardas?

—Alguien la ha tomado.

En ese instante Snow lo supo, la razón por la cuál David tenía aquella expresión en su rostro solo había una explicación y ella la susurro.

—Emma

Luego arreglarían ese pequeño detalle, mientras su hija no se hubiera enterado de la desaparición del señor oscuro y tuviera alguna idea loca de capturarlo, todo estaría bien, ahora tenían otras cosas por arreglar.

Entraron a la sala del consejo y empezaron a llover los informes, por segunda vez para Snow.

—Graham tiene a sus lobos rastreando el perímetro sur. Acabo de dar una vuelta yo misma por los alrededores del palacio, sin mucha suerte. La única respuesta es la teletrasportación, no hay ni rastros de él.

—¿Quiénes estaban de guardia?

—Sneezy y Sleepy. Los pusieron bajo algún tipo de hechizo, no los hemos podido despertar para tener información.

—¿Alguien ha intentado comunicarse con el señor oscuro como en los viejos tiempos?

—No que nosotros sepamos, su majestad.

—¿La fuga del señor oscuro es de domino público?

—Esperamos órdenes.

Llamaron a la puerta, Snow aprobó con la cabeza al guardia para que abriera la puerta. Johanna estaba sosteniendo a un niño de ocho años del brazo, que por todos los medios intentaba esquivar la mirada de los reyes.

—Siento interrumpir sus majestades. Encontré a alguien en la habitación de Emma. —El pequeño suspiro profundamente.

—¡Leopold!

—Lo siento mami. Emma me prometió dulces.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

* * *

**Comentario:** El pequeño hermanito de Emma existe también en esta historia. Sería interesante saber como Charming dejo que Snow le pusiera el nombre. Se que los personaje tal vez están un poco fuera de personaje, pero han vivido cosas diferentes a los de la serie. ¿Qué les parece?

**Edit:** Se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es el cambio en este capítulo que le pasa a esta chica? Bueno vi ouat in wonderland y tenía que hacer unos pequeños cambios: Tweedle dee y tweedle dum están en otro lado. ¡Estamos trabajando en el cap 5! ¡**Felices fiestas**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lo diferente que sería OUAT si me perteneciera.

**Comentario:** Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi beta, mi Sunshine. De verdad no quieren ver los borradores, son horribles. Esta historia no existiría sin ella. I love you my Sunshine, soon we will meet :')

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_Henry Mills_

Sus pasos eran firmes mientras recorría el pasillo, su cabeza en mil lugares y su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Las palabras provenientes de los espejos apenas eran un leve zumbido comparado con la ira dentro de su ser. Odiaba a ese pobre intento de hombre, ese supuesto señor oscuro. Odiaba todo aquel juego, se odiaba así misma por lo que tendría que hacer, por que no había otra opción si quería obtener su final feliz.

Al final del pasillo estaba su padre esperándola como siempre, fiel.

—¿Rumpelstiltstkin te ha dicho lo que necesitas saber?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—No estoy segura si debo decirlo—Hace una pausa, porque ha de pensarlo bien, ¿Cuál será su siguiente paso?— Estoy en conflicto.

—Tan malo es. ¿Tal vez yo pueda ayudar? —Detiene su marcha por el salón, ha dicho las palabras y ella no puede decirlo. No puede mirarlo a la cara, así que desde su posición suelta la información dada por el señor oscuro.

—Tengo que destruir el corazón de la persona que más amo.

—¿Yo?—Él lo ha entendido, y así como de pequeña, voltea a verlo y lo llama por aquella palabra que no ha salido de sus labios desde hace años.

—Papi... ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Mi querida... No tienes por que hacer esto.—Su tono de voz es bajo, la expresión en su mirada podría ser de miedo, pero no es el miedo por su vida lo que ve ahí y ella estalla.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo!—Él no lo entiende, nunca lo ha entendido en realidad.

—Pasa de largo con esto. Tal vez esto te suene a autodefensa, pero no tienes porque activar la maldición.

—¡Pero no puedo seguir viviendo así!—Su padre debe entenderla, tiene que comprender sus motivos—¡Después de lo que Snow me hizo, de lo que me quito!—y deja de gritar, hay un nudo en su garganta y desea alejarlo— Me esta comiendo en vida Padre. Su mera existencia me molesta, debe ser castigada.

—Pero… pero si el precio es crear un hueco en tu corazón…—Lo ve medir las palabras, calibrar su mirada y sigue ese miedo en sus ojos, y por fin logra entenderlo: es miedo por ella, por lo que podría ocurrirle a su corazón—… un hueco tan grande que jamás podrás llenar—Se acerca a ella y toma una de sus manos— ¿En verdad vale la pena? Hija mía, destruirte por alguien más. Deja de preocuparte por Snow White y comienza de nuevo, podemos tener una nueva vida.

—¿Qué tipo de vida?—Logra murmurar, por que son tantos los sentimientos que pasan por ella, no sabe a cual poner atención primero, y hace tanto tiempo que el odio ha ganado la batalla de sus emociones y estalla una vez más contra la persona menos indicada—¡¿Dime?! ¿Qué tipo de vida? ¡Todas las que valen la pena se habrán ido! Mi poder desaparecería.—Las lagrimas están por escapar de sus ojos—Ellos ya piensan que no soy nada…

—Hija, mi tesoro—Su padre toma una de sus mejillas y la primera lagrima contenida escurre por su mejilla izquierda en un lento descenso—¿En verdad importan ellos? ¿o lo que piensen? Se que el poder es seductivo, pero también sé que no es lo que tú quieres.—Se están mirado a los ojos y ella sabe que él tiene razón, lo sabe en lo profundo de su ser. Todo aquello del deseo del poder se lo fueron enseñando poco a poco, primero su madre y luego ese hombre. Ella no quería poder, pero el poder podría darle lo que anhelaba, la maldición cumpliría todos sus sueños.¿Verdad?—¿Sabes algo querida? La magia más poderosa es el amor y tú puedes tener eso otra vez.

—No.

—Claro que sí—Su padre la abraza como cuando tenía cinco años y escapaba de alguna lección aterradora de su madre, la abraza con fuerza y ternura, la deja llorar todas esas lagrimas contenidas.

—¡Solo quiero ser feliz!

—Puedes serlo, estoy seguro de ello. Creo fervientemente que puede ser así. Pero la decisión es tuya.

—Creo que tienes razón, puedo ser feliz.

* * *

**Ahora**

La cabaña de Henry Mills era acogedora a pesar de ser pequeña, sin duda alguna tenia un toque pintoresco y un toque especial que te hace sentir en casa, tal vez esa impresión daba por la fogata encendida en la chimenea y aquel olor a madera seca y hiervas silvestres.

El dueño de la casa invitó a sus nuevos acogidos a tomar asiento mientras ponía una cacerola con agua a calentar en el fuego. Hacer aquello lo hacia sentir vivo. Ayudar a forajidos extraviados en las profundidades del bosque encantado en las tierras de nadie, siempre era como perder veinte años. Por supuesto jamás se lo confesaría a su hija. Tampoco era como si acogiera a cualquier persona, no sabía como explicarlo pero lograba reconocer cuando eran de fiar, cuando solo necesitaban un techo donde pasar la noche y un poco de comida para continuar su viaje. Todo había comenzado con un muchacho llamado Robbin, de alguna forma el chico que tenía ahora sentado en su pequeña mesa de madera le recordaba a él.

—Bueno, pueden contármelo. ¿De quién se esconden? —Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, aún desconfiados. Así era al principio, no era fácil creer que una persona les abriera las puertas de su casa a unos desconocidos. Henry estaba acostumbrado a ello.—Pueden confiar en mi, tampoco estoy en buenos términos con la corona.

—No se ofenda señor Mills, pero usted no parece un bandido. —aquello lo hizo reír, se alegró que no fuera el único, el joven se le unió en unos segundos.

—Dulce jovencita. Las personas pueden sorprenderte.

—Eso no me ayuda a confiar en usted.

—Tienes razón, en realidad intentaba decirte que existen personas dispuestas a ayudar a la gente.

—Lo sé—Le sonrió amigablemente y ella le devolvió el gesto. —Parece una buena persona señor Mills.

—De cualquier forma ustedes tampoco parecen ladrones. Podría decir que son de la realeza. —Henry miro significativamente a Emma, se parecía mucho a la princesa, pero… ¿podría serlo?, pudo sentir cómo la habitación se cargaba de la tensión de la chica, su acompañante rompió el incomodo momento.

—Debe ser por mi, me lo han dicho muchas veces es por estas galas extravagantes que tanto me gustan.—Los tres se miraron un momento para romper a reír al instante. El atuendo del el joven era de lejos elegante o extravagante como el decía.—Eso fue lo que encanto a mi esposa.

Emma lo golpeo en el hombro y el señor no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. El agua de la olla comenzó a hervir. Henry se levanto de su asiento, en tres pasos llego a la repisa de la cocina y tomó tres tazas, en seguida el muchacho se levanto a ayudarlo. Tomó las yerbas de menta y se las dió al joven para que las pusiera en las tazas. En unos movimientos más los dos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares. Henry llenó las tazas y el lugar se impregnó de un suave olor a menta.

—Lamento no tener variedad.

—No se preocupe. Me agrada la menta, el que podría quejarse es mi marido, es de lo más quisquilloso —La chica, sin duda tenía que ser Emma, le lanzó una mirada juguetona al chico, éste no se molestó en contestarle directamente.

—Señor Mills. El té de menta es mi favorito. —Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, no podría estar seguro si se estaban retando o coqueteaban. Había un aire extraño entre los dos, de complicidad, precaución y algo más, algo que ellos aún no habían notado y aunque Henry sólo los había visto interactuar unas horas, y casi podía apostar que no estaban casados, aquella forma que tenían de moverse el uno alado del otro, la facilidad con la que conversaban y sobre todo la forma en la que se miraban, cuando uno de ellos estaba distraído. Lo hacia dudar, en realidad parecían una pareja de casados y no cualquiera, tal vez una de varios años.

—Bueno. Me gusta ayudar a los demás, pero también me gustaría poder llamarlos por sus nombre—Logró sacarlos de su pequeña burbuja, devolviéndolos a la realidad, y pusieron toda la atención en él. Se volvieron a ver y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Neal Cassidy.

—Emma Swan —A pesar de no ser el apellido de la princesa era tan obvio que era ella. Pero, ¿Este chico lo sabría?

—Mi esposa es independiente y no quiso cambiarse el apellido—La princesa no se molesto en responderle al joven Neal.

—Todo un placer Señor Mills.

—Por favor, llámenme Henry.

—Señor Mills, es decir…Henry. Estamos en una especie de luna de miel, y nos gustaría ir al castillo oscuro—No, decidió al final Henry, ése chico no conocía la verdadera identidad de la linda chica a su lado.

—Ése lugar no es precisamente para turistas.

—¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

—Tengo unos mapas viejos con la ubicación.

—¿Podríamos verlos?

—Por supuesto, pero no recomendaría un viaje a ese lugar a esta hora, en realidad en cualquier momento.—Henry se levanto de la mesa y fue al rincón de la cabaña donde estaba una pequeña mesa y sacó dos rollos de papel, los puso delante de Neal—En este círculo nos encontramos, el castillo está por esta zona—El señor Mills apunto una zona de arboles y una montaña— el viaje lo podrían hacer tal vez en doce horas con un caballo, a pie no sabría decirles.

—Si…—Neal analizaba el mapa—…es un largo viaje. ¿Estás segura de querer ir a ése lugar?—Despegó los ojos del papel y los posó en los de la princesa, la cual contestó con firmeza.

—Sí.

—¡Mujeres! —Emma le lanzo una mirada asesina a Neal y éste a su vez una mirada cómplice a Henry.

—Puedo entenderte. La esposa ha de ir primero.

—Su felicidad es mi felicidad —Contestó el muchacho, y a pesar de no conocerlo Henry deicidio que no era un tipo peligroso que intentaría aprovecharse de la chica.

Emma rodó los ojos, mientras Henry y Neal intercambiaban otra cuantas frases sobre el matrimonio. El señor Mills estaba seguro que esa noche el joven no dormiría cómodo. La platica continuó por terrenos amigables y menos escabrosos, se habló muy poco del castillo oscuro, y el mapa regresó a su rincón. Les invitó un poco de pan de girasol, la verdad fuera dicha, Henry no vivía con mucho pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Probablemente fuera un viejo hábito después de todo, había pertenecido a la realeza, sin embargo su esposa lo había llevado a la quiebra. Su hija le traía siempre lo necesario para soportar otro mes, tenía poco, pero era feliz. Tenía a su hija, su niña había logrado salir de aquella lucha de poderes incomprensible para él, y eso era lo importante.

Los jóvenes por fin se relajaron en su presencia, terminaron el pan y el té. Les ofreció el otro cuarto de la cabaña, por un segundo parecia que dirían: no, pero lo pensaron mejor y aceptaron su hospitalidad. En cuanto los dejó solos en la habitación. Emma se aventó a la cama, con los brazos extendidos y lo volteó a ver.

—¡Es mía, te toca dormir en el piso!

—¿Dejarás dormir a tú esposo en el piso?

—Es tu castigo por perdernos, amor.

—Como sea, nadie quería dormir contigo. Seguro eres de las que patea—Una almohada lo golpeo en la cara. La levantó del piso—¡No le puedes hacer esto a tu marido!

—Es una suerte que no se encuentre aquí.

—No estás casada Swan.

—No puedes saberlo…

—¿La alianza?

—¡Bah! no traigo una ahora, y sin embargo proclamaste que estamos casados.

—Es diferente.

—No hay diferencia, tal vez la dejé en otro lugar.

—La diferencia estriba en que me tienes aquí para asegurarlo. De la otra forma son solo especulaciones y si alguien me pregunta, diré que nuestra boda fue a las orillas del mar, vestías de blanco, con flores en la cabeza, ninguno de los dos llevábamos zapatos. Cuando expusimos nuestro votos tú madre lloro…

—Claro, también puedes agregar animalitos alrededor de nosotros, en una puesta de sol.

—Si eso quieres…

—¡Neal…!—Le aventó otra almohada, esta no dio en el blanco, su no-marido había puesto de escudo el otro cojín.

—¡Emma…!

—Ya entrados en tema—Emma se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas—no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Dormir en el piso?

—Sabes de que hablo.

—Lo siento, entre en pánico, ¿De acuerdo? Necesitábamos un plan.

—¡Vaya plan!

—¡Funcionó!

—Si, funcionó. Pero no quiere decir que tengamos que repetir el mismo truco todo el tiempo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa. Por el momento la farsa tiene que durar el tiempo que nos quedemos con el señor Mills.

—No será por mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana nos iremos y se acabó.

—¡Si capitán! Tampoco sería tan malo—Él le sonrió y ella le aventó otra almohada.

—¡Funcionó!—tomo una almohada en cada mano e imitó una de ésas sonrisas de villanos—nunca regresaran a tí.

—¡Regresa eso!

—Una vez empleada como misil, no puede regresar a manos del atacante.

—No importa, aún me queda una.

—¿Que es una en comparación de tres?

—Puedo dormir sin almohadas

—¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás la última?

—¿Pretendes decir algo más?—Emma levantó la almohada, lista para aventársela.

—Depende, ¿Me darás una sábana?

Llamaron a la puerta en ése momento dejando la pregunta de Neal sin respuesta. Henry les traía cobijas, aseguraba que en ése lado del bosque encantado hacía mucho frío. Neal aún no lo podía creer, estaba de regreso en su mundo. Parecía surrealista después de sus viajes por diferentes tierras. El señor Mills le informaba del clima y dónde estaría él si necesitaban algo, pero Neal estaba absorto en su mundo, dando vueltas a ésta idea de estar de regreso… al lugar donde jamás imaginó volver.

—Te daré estas cobijas, no pasaras frió. —Emma le sonrió, entregándole las sabanas y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La vio tomar algo del piso, le robaba una de sus almohadas.

—Eso es trampa.

—Mentí. Necesito muchas de estas para dormir.

—Lo sabía.

—Claro…

—Se te nota en la cara.

—Estás inventando.

—No, de verdad. Incluso pareces de las que tiene cientos de peluches en su cama—Neal la vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz de sus cabellos— ¡He acertado!

—¡Cállate Cassidy!

—Gané ésta ronda Swan—Ella aún estaba a su lado y le pegó en un hombro con la almohada.

—Ésto es violencia domestica.

—Por eso dormirás en el suelo.

—El panorama no se ve tan mal. He pasado por cosas peores.

Emma lo miró, pero él veía a otro lado. Había olvidado que realmente no sabía nada de ése chico, su corazón se estrujó al pensar en los lugares donde tendría que haber estado para creer que su situación actual era buena. Dejó su capa y la espada en la esquina de la habitación, vio como Neal hacía lo mismo e intentó alejar los pensamientos sobre el posible pasado trágico del joven, regresó a la cama y acomodó las almohadas y se enrolló entre las sabanas, cerró los ojos, no le importaba lo que hubiera vivido, se dijo a sí misma. Escuchó cómo Neal acomodaba las cobijas para crear una cama improvisada y se acostaba. Mientras tanto ella no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿a quien engañaba? sí le importaba lo que le hubiera pasado antes. Tomó una de las almohadas, sin fijarse la lanzó a un lado de la cama, donde estaba la cama improvisada de Neal, dándole en el rostro.

—¡Hey!

—Cállate y quédate con la almohada. —pasó un momento en el que los dos se quedaron viendo el techo.

—Gracias.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—No eres tan mala para ser una roba chicos.

—Ya dije que lo sentía.

—De hecho no.

—Bueno, no es así—Se asomo a la orilla de la cama, él le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Había algo en este Neal Cassidy. Aún no lograba identificar qué, pero sentía que podía contarle todo, confiaba en él y era totalmente absurdo, tenía horas de conocerle.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer conmigo? ¿Hacer tacos con mi carne o algo así?

—¿Tacos?

—Es, es un tipo de comida.

—Del lugar de donde eres.

—No, más bien uno de los lugares donde estuve de visita.

—Eso debe ser increíble. Recorrer el mundo.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque llega un momento en que echas de menos tu hogar. ¿No lo crees?

Aquella plática se estaba poniendo seria. Mejor evitarla, se acomodó una vez más en el colchón, así no le vería a la cara. Una corriente de aire entró por la venta entreabierta y se estremeció.

—Hace frió.

—Yo me encargo de éso.—Lo vio levantarse y cerrar por completo la ventana. Aun así el aire seguía entrando, la ventana tenía un hueco en la esquina inferior izquierda.—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y los movimientos de Emma ya que no lograba acomodarse en la cama, y no dejaba de dar vueltas, se detuvo y se quedó viendo fijamente el techo por un momento.

—¿Neal…?

—¿Sí…?

—¿Estás despierto?

—Ajamm…

—El señor Mills parece una buena persona—Se tapó hasta la barbilla con la sabana.

—Sí, en verdad lo parece.

—¿Crees que hacemos bien en confiar en él?

—Nos ha dado un techo y comida…

—Lo sé, pero no podemos ser ingenuos.

—Emma, he estado en varios lugares, y conocido a mucha gente traicionera.

—¿Y bien?

—Eso es todo.—Se volvió a asomar por la orilla de la cama para poder verlo.

—Eso no ayuda.

—Estoy jugando. Henry parece un buen tipo. —Neal se frotaba las manos, las juntaba y las soplaba en un intento por entrar en calor.

—Sabía mucho del castillo oscuro.

—¿No es de dominio público donde vive el señor oscuro?

—Eso…el señor oscuro no vive ahí…

—¿No? …—Emma no pudo descifrar la expresión de Neal— ¿Qué paso con él?

—…hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de mi nacimiento, la reina Snow y el rey David lo atraparon.

—¿Lo atraparon?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Desconozco los detalles, cuando pregunté sólo me dijeron que fue bastante simple, parecía como si él se hubiera dejado capturar.

—¿Fue fácil?

—No lo sé. Fue una maniobra de la princesa Ella, pero costó la vida del príncipe Thomas. Bueno, no su vida, más bien el señor oscuro lo secuestró o algo así, apareció hace algunos meses delante del castillo del rey David.

—Es extraño, no suena como Rumpelstiltstkin.

—¿Rumpel… qué?

—El señor oscuro, ese es su nombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La pregunta es, ¿Cómo no lo sabes tú?—Emma chasqueó la lengua.

—Hace unas horas no sabías ni en donde estabas.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Emma regreso a acostarse bien en la cama.

—Se ve en tu cara Cassidy. Cuando el señor Mills dijo que en ésta parte del bosque encantado hace mucho más frió, fue como si una vela se encendiera en tu cabeza. A parte, si tanto supieras del señor oscuro sabrías las historias que circula por todos los reinos.

—¿Reinos? ¿En plural?

—El reino de la princesa Ella no está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Asumo que sabes todo ésto por que…

—Para poder sobrevivir debes conocer la historia.

—¡Touché! Pero, dime Emma, ¿Por qué vamos al Castillo?

—En vista de que somos un equipo, creo que debo informarte de mis planes.

—Por favor y gracias.

—Voy a ignorar eso.

—Fue con total sinceridad.

—Como decía… Estoy en busca de la espada de Dyrnwyn.

—¿La del cuento de los tres?

—¿La conoces?

—Claro, es una leyenda…Nadie sabe dónde está.

—Eso es lo que todos creen, pero estoy segura que podré encontrar una respuesta en el castillo oscuro.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacer un trato con el señor oscuro si lo tienen capturado?

—No pienso hacer un trato con él, no estoy loca.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso.

—Neal…

—¡De verdad! hacer tratos con ese sujeto no es una buena idea.

—Lo sé, y no pretendo hacerlo. Como bien lo has apuntado, está encerrado. Sin embargo el castillo está ahí, lleno de secretos. Una vez escuché de alguien que tiene una habitación llena de libros. Sin duda ahí debe de estar la ubicación de la espada de Dyrnwyn.

—Sé lo valiosos e importantes que son los libros, pero no creo que algo así venga en uno de ellos.

—Debemos intentar, y la biblioteca del castillo oscuro es el mejor lugar.

—Aun así es peligroso, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Henry?

—¿A caso tienes miedo?

—Tal vez.

—¡Vámos! El señor oscuro no está.

—¿No crees que tal vez dejo un montón de trampas?

—Claro que sí…—Emma pensaba continuar con su discurso cuando pudo ver como Neal se estremecía bajo las cobijas.

—¿Neal?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes frió?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—No te creo.

—De verdad, he pasado por cosas peores—Tal vez eso era verdad, pero el pobre era tan terco que amanecería morado y ¿quién la llevaría al castillo oscuro? A demás le importaba, no quería que muriera.

—Sube a la cama.

—¿Qué?

—No lo volver a repetir…

Se hizo a un lado en la diminuta cama para que Neal pudiera entrar, el joven llevó consigo sus sabanas y las almohadas. Tardaron un par de minutos en acomodarse y al final quedaron de lado, uno frente al otro.

—Gracias.

—No podía dejarte morir.

—Es bueno saber que te importo.

—No te creas tanto, no podía dejar morir a mi guía.

—Claro, el chico que no sabía que estaba en el bosque encantado te guiará.

—Sabes el verdadero nombre del señor ocurso. Asumo que puedes entrar al castillo sin problemas, además no se leer el mapa del señor Mills.

—¿De verdad?

—Es muy antiguo.

—¿Por qué crees que yo lo puedo leer?

—A menos que seas un gran actor, la verdad lo dudo, se que estabas leyendo ése mapa.—Y ella jamás admitiría que nunca aprendió a leer ni los modernos, su tutor de geografía era el sujeto más aburrido de la faz de la tierra.

—Tal vez estaba admirando los dibujos, era un mapa hecho a mano.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes leerlo? Por que en ese caso puedes ir bajando y morir de hipotermia.

—Puedo leerlo.

—Lo supuse.

—¿Cómo sabes que no miento?

—Tengo un súper poder.

—¿Como magia?

—Por favor, no. Vamos a llamarle intuición.

—¿Puedes decir cuando alguien esta mintiendo?

—Así es.

—No te creo.

—Prueba.

—Ahmmm…—Emma puso sus manos frías sobre las mejillas de Neal—AAAAH ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para ayudarte a pensar, estabas tardando.

—No se me ocurre una forma de comprobarlo.

—Dime una mentira.

—No me gustan las manzanas.

—De verdad, Neal.

—¿Estoy mintiendo?

—No funciona así.

—Eso quiere decir que no existe tal súper poder.

—Sí te gustan las manzanas.

—Suerte de principiante.

—Intentemos otra cosa—El levanto una ceja—¿Que tal tú edad?

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—¿Desde cuándo preguntar la edad de alguien es coquetear?

—Es tu expresión.

—¿Cuál expresión?

—Nada.

—Vamos, ¡inténtalo!

—A ver… tengo trece.

—Por favor, si quieres ponerme a prueba ésa no es una buena forma de empezar te creería más si me dijeras que tienes trescientos años—Neal no dijo nada—¡Tienes trescientos años!

—¡No!

—¿Cómo puedes tener trescientos años? Te calculaba como veinte.

—Bueno tú te vez de diecinueve pero bien podrías tener quince.

—Tengo veinte—El le dedico una mirada de incredulidad —de acuerdo tengo dieciocho.

—Esto está tan mal…

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo casi trescientos años y tú eres una niña.

—Por Dios, para empezar soy una mujer y tampoco nos vamos a besar o al…—el resto de la oración quedo inconclusa, las palabras no pudieron escapar de los labios de la princesa. Neal posaba una de sus manos frías sobre la mejilla de Emma causando un leve escalofrío por su espalada y no supo reconocer qué tanto debía culpar al frio, él se acerco un poco más a ella. Los labios de Neal quedaron a milímetros de los de Emma podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios, lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos y entreabriera los labios ligeramente, esperando y deseando un beso que nunca llegó.

—Claro que no—Soltó Neal, se apartó de ella y le dió la espalda. Emma tomó aire, no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, lleno sus pulmones desesperadamente y esperó a que su corazón parara de hacer ése sonido que llenaba sus oídos. Tomó un largo instante controlarse, prefirió no mover un solo músculo y cuando estaba por hablar el volvió a darse la vuelta—Emma, perdóname.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón?

—No debí haber hecho eso.

—No hiciste nada.

—Bueno, lo que casi hago, no debí, estuvo mal. Lo siento.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Emma, podrías simplemente aceptar mis disculpas.

—Te perdono—El sonrió una vez más, y eso hizo que su corazón saltara. Por un segundo Emma había creído que saldría de la habitación y no lo volvería a ver—con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Cuéntame tú historia.

—Es algo larga…

—Debes haber vivido mucho en trescientos años, pero puedes enfocarte en lo importante, y contarme los secretos de la eterna juventud.—Neal soltó una pequeña risita.

—No hay ningún secreto, digamos que estuve en una isla donde nadie puede crecer la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Tenías veinte cuando llegaste ahí?

—No, tenía catorce.

—Eso explica mucho.

—¿Perdona?

—Por qué te comportas como lo haces. Digo, pasaste la mayor parte de tus trescientos años con catorce, te quedaste atascado—Emma rió de su propio chiste.

—No sé cómo tomar éso.

—Ríe, fue un buen chiste.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

—Por favor.

—Pasé la peor de las adolescencias, como bien señalas tener catorce por más de un año no es agradable. Tenía que pelear por mi vida e intentar escapar de las garras del dueño de la isla, su sobra y su séquito de secuaces malvados.

—No suena agradable.

—No lo fue.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

—Es una larga historia, y nosotros deberíamos dormir.

—¡Prometiste contarme tú historia!

—De acuerdo, es sólo que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué tal por el principio?

—Bueno, nací en el bosque encantado hace muchos años, tal vez no trescientos, pero sí hace mucho. El bosque no se parece a lo que era cuando yo tenía ocho años y vivía con mi padre…—Pudo ver como se atoraba con la historia, lo estaba intentando en verdad, y Emma podía ver cuanto le dolía—…Mi madre nos abandono cuando aun tenía cinco años, mi padre me mintió y me dijo que había muerto. Después entendí que lo hizo para protegerme, después de todo ¿que niño puede vivir con la idea de que su madre no lo quería…?

—Neal, lo siento…

—No importa, ella esta muerta.

—¿Cómo?

—Es todo un revoltijo. No se cómo explicarlo.

—¿Por qué no mejor me hablas de tú padre?

—Bueno, no es una historia más bonita.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue un gran hombre cuando era pequeño. Pero se enamoró del poder, y lo prefirió sobre mí. Gracias a él termine en otro mundo, desconocido, solo…—Neal cerró los ojos—…Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento—Emma posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven, y este abrió los ojos—No tienes que contarme ahora.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.—Ella retiró la mano de su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en el lugar donde antes había estado su mano. Vio a Neal sonrojarse y eso la llenó de un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Por que no dormimos y luego me cuentas?

—De acuerdo. —Ambos cerraron los ojos, pero ninguno logró conciliar el sueño…

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás dormida?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tengo frío.

—Tápate.

—Estoy tapado.

—Aguántate, no hace tanto frio.

—¿Me das un abrazo?

—No.

Los dos se soltaron a reír. Estuvieron otro rato despiertos, hablando de cosas menos complicadas, nada que involucrara el pasado. Eran más bien temas de lo más sencillos y cotidianos como su color favorito, o animal favorito, cómo les gustaba el té y nimiedades hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

A las cuatro de la mañana cuando el Señor Mills se asomó al cuarto, para asegurarse de que aun estuviera ahí, los vio abrazados en la cama. La cabeza de Emma estaba recostada en el pecho de Neal, y éste apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. Henry sonrió ante la escena, porque nada lo hace más feliz que ver el nacimiento del amor verdadero.

* * *

**Esa noche, en otro lugar no tan lejano. **

Han pasado los años y la vida de Regina a cambiado poco a poco. Se encamina al final feliz que tanto buscaba. Sin embargo aún sabe reconocer la magia negra, y los poseedores de la misma. Y a Él ¿cómo olvidarlo? Sabe que está en la habitación incluso antes de entrar en ella.

—Rumpelstiltskin

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Ahí esta sentado en la ventada de su cuarto, con la misma repugnante apariencia de hace más de dieciocho años.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Pudiste tenerlo todo…—El señor oscuro da unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y con las manos señala todo el lugar—…en lugar de este basurero, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo escapar? ¿Acaso ya no estás en el lugar exacto donde querías estar? —Se miran a los ojos, y toda la historia entre ellos parece golpearles con fuerza, habían estado intentado destruir la felicidad del otro constantemente, estaban en el mismo equipo en ocasiones y dentro de las más sencillas eran enemigos.

—Querida, confiaba en ti, te dí tiempo. Lo único que tenías que hacer era tomar el corazón del ingenuo Henry y tener todo lo que siempre habías querido.

—¿En realidad creíste que mataría a mi propio padre para lanzar tú maldición?

—Bueno, mandaste a matar a Cora. —La risa de Rumpelstiltskin llega a fastidiarla en verdad, la saca de sus casillas.

—¡No la maté yo!

—Su vida estaba en tus manos.

—Me manipulaste, lo sigues haciendo y ¿Para qué?—Lo acusa con el dedo, está harta de todas ésas tonterías. Está harta del juego del señor oscuro— ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Me dí cuenta que no quería ser un peón más en tu juego estúpido. Qué lo fueran los dos idiotas, pero yo no. Se acabó Rumpelstiltskin. Soy dueña de mi propio destino…—Él la tomo por el cuello, desprevenida tomo sus manos para intentar alejar la del señor oscuro.

—Querida, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

—Suéltame.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te matare ahora mismo?—la presión de la mano de Rumpelstiltskin disminuye para sorpresa de Regina— O mejor aun ¿Qué te hace pensar que no buscaré a tu querido padre y le sacaré yo mismo el corazón por tí?

—No te vas a acerca a él—La presión regresa.

—Dame una razón—Ahora la cara de Rumpelstiltskin está a centímetros de la de ella, amenazante, pero hace años que le ha perdido el miedo.

—Bella—Suelta el nombre que tiene la reacción que ella esperaba. Él la suelta y no puede dejar de mirarla.—Tú princesita esta viva.

* * *

**Comentario:** yaya este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. ¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría disculparme por lo de los tacos XD se que no tiene sentido y no hay forma de explicar como los conoce Neal, pero me pareció gracioso y a mi Sunshine también. ¿Creen que Rumpel y Regina están en personaje? Me gustaría creer que si...

En el proximo capítulo veremos a Graham! :D perdió un volado con Belle xD pero a ella la veremos en el que sigue de ese.


	4. Caminando por el bosque

**Disclaimer: **¿Cómo sería OUAT si fuera de mi propiedad? Probablemente no habría muertes y todos absolutamente todos los personajes tendrían un final feliz, y no habría un fanbase (?) we will never know X)

**Snowqueen said:** Sheldon le dijo a Amy que la ama, hoy se estrena sinsajo, supernatural estreno su capítulo 200 la semana pasada, CONOCI EN PERSONA a mi Sunshine/beta/sister/love y ¡Ahora pasara unos días en mi casa! (¿Pueden imaginar la cantidad de argumentos nuevos para esta historia y las que vienen en camino?).Así de movidos han estado estos últimos meses para todos, me imagino. La semana de exámenes finales esta aquí, para olvidarnos de ella les traigo otro capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****Caminando por el bosque **

Donde literalmente nuestros heroes caminan por el bosque todo el capítulo

**Hace 15 años**

La relación entre Maléfica y la Reina Malvada, era complicada. En realidad todas las relaciones de Regina eran complicadas. Sin embargo, en Maléfica había encontrado a una amiga. A pesar de haberse intentado matar no hacia tanto tiempo y de haber asesinado a su mascota por accidente (de acuerdo, no tan por accidente), ella le había recibido en su palacio, no necesariamente con los brazos abiertos...

Regina se encontraba en ese momento en una pequeña sala con una caja entre sus manos, esperando a uno de sus guardias. Ya hacía tres años que había decidido dejar atrás su venganza contra Snow White, y estaba lista para mover la página, para redimir sus acciones y tener su final feliz.

Maléfica y ella se encontraban en un camino de…no sabía cómo nombrarlo. Pero estaban cambiando sus formas de actuar, serían diferentes. Claro, no sería sencillo, ni rápido, pero se tenían la una a la otra.

Su encantador guardia entro en la sala. Su fallido cazador, aún no podía creer lo que haría. Este hombre le había fallado de tantas formas, ya no lo necesitaba, ya no deseaba ver su cara... La Regina de hacia unos años habría aplastado su corazón sin piedad y en cambio aquí estaba…

—¿Me buscaba su majestad?

—Graham. Justo a tiempo…después de pensarlo por un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que ya no me eres útil—Regina aún se movía con delicadeza se adelantó unos pasos hacia él y acarició la superficie de la caja donde ambos sabían yacía el corazón del cazador. —Te preguntarás la razón de tu presencia aquí…—El susodicho no dijo nada mientras la exreina sacaba el corazón de la caja.—¿Sabes?, es curioso cómo trabajan estas cosas. Lo necesarios que son para algunas personas, lo frágiles que llegan a ser—lo apretó lo suficiente para sacarle el aire al hombre delante de ella, retiro la presión y lo volvió a ver—¿No son curiosos?

Graham recuperaba el aliento recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación con una mano en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

¿Qué desea su majestad?

Algo que tú no puedes darme, querido.

Con un movimiento veloz de la mano Regina regreso el corazón del cazador a su lugar de origen.

Graham tardo unos minutos en procesar todo lo ocurrido. Tenía su corazón de vuelta y todos esos años los golpearon, todos esos sentimientos, era difícil de procesar. La reina malvada se levantaba y una vez más se imponía sobre él con una mirada indescifrable.

¿Por qué?

Sólo existe una condición, no puedes decir a nadie donde me encuentro, no puedes volver a este lugar y sobre todo no quiero volver a ver tú cara, nunca.

¿Qué hay de ella?

Querido, preocúpate por tus asuntos. Eres libre, mis prisioneros son mis asuntos y si intentas meterte en mi camino. No correrás con la misma suerte.

* * *

**Ahora**

En la habitación más pequeña de la cabaña del señor Mills apenas un halo de luz entraba por la ventana, las gruesas cortinas prohibían la iluminación del lugar y sin embargo la vista era perfecta. Neal podía apreciar con claridad los rasgos de Emma, o tal vez ya los había memorizado a la perfección en los últimos tres días.

Podría cerrar los ojos y aun así apreciar la forma de su cara: las largas pestañas de Emma descasar sobre sus mejillas como plumas sobre algodón, su boca perfectamente entre abierta, podía percibir su aliento contra su hombro, esos labios de un suave tono melocotón, la manera desordenada en la que caían sus risos dorados entorno a su rostro. Podría pasar horas observándola, era adorable y era de locos su perspectiva sobre ella, lo sabía, pero comenzaba a sentir algo por esta chica, y no de la forma fraternal con la que alguna vez había querido a Wendy Darling. No, aquello era diferente, y sería un tonto si no lo admitía.

Había algo especial en Emma Swan, algo que lo atraía ilógicamente, una fuerza que no lograba comprender o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Por que no tenía sentido, confiaba en ella, maldición, en esos días le había contado toda su vida. El abandono de su madre, el de su padre e incluso el de aquel pirata. Cuidó no revelar quién era su padre, claro, aún no estaba listo para ello, todavía no, y ella no lo había presionado, lo entendía. Por ilógico y magnifico que aquello fuera.

Sus vidas eran diferentes. Para empezar ella tenía una familia, por lo poco que le había contado la volvían loca pero los quería, y ellos a ella. Era encantadora y tenía algo que lo hechizaba, un embrujo dulce y perfecto.

En esos días forzaba a su cabeza a dar saltos mentales en un intento de alejar sus pensamiento de ella, debía concentrarse en lo importante. Tenía que recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Jefferson, a Will, debía poner como prioridad la búsqueda de la espada, y sin embargo su cerebro volvió a ella, en susurros, no, esos no eran susurros, eran gritos tentándolo con la idea de que tal vez no fueran tan diferentes… pero no podía pensar en algo así, no podía permitirse pensar en ella de esas forma, no podía ver a Emma Swan aunque fuese sólo un poco de manera romántica, él no tenía nada para ofrecer y ella lo tenía todo, tenía lo que alguna vez él había tenido y probablemente nunca volvería a tener, una familia.

—Eres un acosador Cassidy—Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó los suaves movimientos de Emma al despertar.

El primer día había sido desconcertante despertar y descubrir que la estaba abrazando, abrir los ojos y ver los de ella fijamente en los suyos. Los dos estaban dispuestos a armar un drama en ese momento o tal vez eso creyó él, por que ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al respecto, apartaron las miradas y se levantaron. No tocaron el tema durante el día, había cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

Lo recordaron esa misma noche cuando se vieron de frente con el dilema de una sola cama y el incómodo abrazo (y no es que él se sintiera incomodo con Emma tan cerca de él) de la noche anterior.

Lo hablaron y apelaron al buen juicio. Era sólo un abrazo, no significaba nada, no tenía otras connotaciones, era solo un medio para sobrevivir. El frió era intenso y las peleas por las sabanas no les ayudarían en nada.

Sólo era un abrazo, se trataba de no pasar frió, nadie se estaba enamorando de nadie. ¿Cierto?

Comenzaron a dormir en los brazos del otro, jurando que no representaba nada.

—No sé de qué hablas—Repuso Neal mientras sacaba su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Emma, Ella se apoyo en un codo dejando caer la sábana por su hombro, Neal se quedó sin aliento por un segundo.

—Sabes exactamente de que hablo. La gente va a pensar que estas enamorado de mi.

—Bueno, eres mi esposa…—enseguida le tapo la boca con la mano.

—Y como tal, te exonero de dar una explicación—no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, usualmente peleaba por su pequeño chiste.

Ella lo soltó y se levanto de la cama.

— ¿Sabes?... haces mucho ruido por la mañana.

—En realidad es difícil cuando pones tu mano en mi boca

—Calla y vamos a ayudar al señor Mills con el desayuno. Hoy es el gran día.

El gran día. Neal soltó un suspiro largo y se obligo a levantarse de la cama.

No se molestaron en ponerse sus camisas gruesas y sus capas, y se encaminaron a la cocina. Le había tomado toda la mañana de su primer día en la pequeña residencia Mills para convencer a Emma de los peligros del castillo obscuro y de todos los preparativos necesarios para un viaje de esa magnitud. Después de una serie de argumentos (no quería llamarlo peleas), ella había accedido a regañadientes (¡cómo no!), con la condición de irse en tres días con preparativos terminados o no, se irían. La fecha limite había llegado.

A pesar de todo Neal podría asegurar que Emma la estaba pasando en grande en esa pequeña cabaña escondida en mitad del bosque. Su sonrisa no se borraba cuando alimentaban a las gallinas o buscaban leña en los alrededores para la cabaña. Se veía radiante y él era un tonto perdidamente enamorado.

—Buenos días niños. No pensé que fueran a despertar tan temprano.— Henry se encontraba en la única mesa de la cabaña y a pesar de su declaración, en la mesa ya había tres tazas humeantes, dos platos vacíos, una cacerola con huevos y un plato con pan de girasol.

—No debió molestarse, señor Mills. Sabe muy bien que Neal puede hacer el desayuno.

—¿Podemos notar cómo no se ha ofrecido a hacer el desayuno ella?— Emma le regalo un codazo y procedieron a sentarse a la mesa, comenzaron a servirse mientras se hundían en una cháchara tranquila.

El señor Mills prefería oírlos a ser un participante activo en la conversación, era agradable verlos interactuar, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, éso era lo que él deseaba para su hija. Les sirvió de nuevo las tazas de té e intento desviar la conversación actual que giraba en torno a las desventajas de los viajes largos y las pocas posibilidades de asearse.

—Los ríos funcionan tan bien como una bañera.

—Claro que no.

Era el momento de intervenir, si no aquello les tomaría otros buenos veinte minutos, y él necesitaba saber.

—Me encantaría tener un argumento para validar cualquiera de las dos teorías, pero se que hoy se marchan.—hizo una pausa para servir té en su taza y no tener que ver a los muchachos a la cara— ¿Cuándo volverán? Me gustaría tener todo listo para su regreso.

—No estamos seguros del todo.— Mientras hablaba, Neal subía su taza a sus labios.

—¿No piensan volver?

—Desconocemos cuánto tiempo podríamos tardar en llegar al castillo…—Emma despegó la taza de sus labios.

—Por esa razón les pido que regresen. El castillo es peligroso, con o sin el Señor Oscuro. A pesar de que el reino ha estado en relativa paz por diez años, no implica que no existan peligros allí afuera.

—Señor Mills, estaremos bien—Emma tomo la mano del anciano, y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa—Volveremos, lo prometo.

—Deben cuidarse.

—No se preocupe. Mantendré a éste a salvo—hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar a su ficticio marido. Henry miro a Neal quien asintió con la cabeza, volverían.

* * *

**Hace dos días en el palacio de Snow y Charming**

Leopold estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la silla, sus manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza en alto, justo como le había enseñado su padre que debía hacer un príncipe.

Su hermana tenía exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas desaparecida, la misma cantidad de horas que llevaba el sin decir una palabra de lo que conocía del plan de Emma. Sus padres estaban seguros de que él debería saber algo, después de todo había fingido todo un día ser ella.

Claro, su castigo era estar en el cuarto de los niños sentado en aquella silla hasta soltar toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Aquello se le hacia en verdad dramático y él tenía ocho años, podía distinguir ésas cosas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y su padre entró, seguido de la tía Ruby quien arrastraba a su hijo, solo un año mayor que él. Ésa no era una buena señal, Jacob era su mejor amigo, le contaba todo, sabía un poco del plan de Emma. Éso no pintaba nada bien…

—Lo siento—logro decir Jacob antes de que la tía Ruby le señalara la silla del lado derecho de Leopold.

—Leo, necesitamos saber dónde esta Emma—dijo la tía Ruby suavemente—Jake ya nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe...

—¡No diré nada!—declaro el pequeño príncipe mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Hijo.—El padre del niño se arrodillo para poder estar a su altura— ¿Recuerda todas las cosas que he dicho sobre el honor?—El pequeño asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, es el momento indicado de aplicarlo.

—¡Pero faltaría a mi palabra de príncipe!

—Claro que no.

—¡Sí!, ¡le prometí a Emma no decir nada! Es lo que hacen los caballeros. Un hombre que no cumple con su palabra no tiene honor.

—Es cierto, pero esto no es un juego, tu hermana podría estar en peligro.

—¿Ser un caballero es un juego entonces?

—Leo…

—Emma está bien papá. Regresará pronto.

—Es lo que le dije a mamá, pero no me hizo caso…—soltó Jacob.

Ruby lanzó la mirada que solo poseen las madres y el niño cerro la boca al instante.

—Bien, intentemos otra cosa.

—Iré por Graham, tal vez con él si hablen. Siempre ha sido un niño. —Con esas últimas palabra Ruby dejo el cuarto.

Charming se preguntaba cómo podría sacarle información a dos niños pequeños. Su hijo sin duda sabía donde estaba su hermana, y si no conocía la ubicación exacta, sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Con el Señor Oscuro suelto, ningún lugar era seguro para su pequeña, su niña podría estar en peligro, y ellos estaban intentando interrogar a un niño testarudo en lugar de mandar tropas en busca de su hija.

Todo estaba sobre ellos, entre la desaparición del Señor Oscuro y Emma. Su mundo estaba de cabeza, esperaba que a Snow le fuera mejor en la junta del consejo.

* * *

**Ahora **

Les tomó aproximadamente cinco horas salir de la cabaña del señor Mills. Todo estaba listo y sin embargo encontraron todo tipo de contratiempos: cuánta agua deberían llevar, dónde acomodarían la casa de campaña, no podían dejar a Henry sin comida, quién llevaría el mapa y un montón de cosas que en teoría ya estaban dispuestas salieron a colación en esos momentos. Pero por fin se encontraban en el bosque.

Caminar entre las ramas de los árboles era una terea titánica con todas las cosas que traían consigo. Trataron de no medir cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando y ver el mapa lo menos posible, la cuestión no era llegar rápido al castillo, era llegar. Aunque les tomara otros tres días atravesar el bosque.

—Me duele la espalada, ¿No podemos descansar un momento?

—Acabamos de descansar…

—Cuando dijiste que no importaba el tiempo que nos tomara llegar…

—Ya sé lo que dije.

—También te recuerdo que yo traigo los sacos de dormir.

—¡Porque tú quisiste!

—De cuerdo, no dije nada.

—Menos charla y más AAAAH… —al dar el siguiente paso sobre una hoja cubierta de lodo resbaló.

—¡EMMA! ¿Estas bien?—la aludida intentó levantarse, pero sólo pudo dar la vuelta podía sentir en su cara lodo y en sus oídos la suave risa de Neal.

—Si, jaja muy gracioso. ¿Me ayudarás o que?

—Lo siento, tú cara. — La ayudó a ponerse de pie, e intento quitar las manchas de tierra de la cara

—¿Estás bien?

Emma detestaba volverse una tonta cuando la tocaba, creía que pronto adquiriría la habilidad de vivir sin la necesidad de respirar, y como siempre le tomó un momento más de lo humanamente aceptable contestar.

—Si, estoy bien.—Con una mano apartó de su mejilla una de las manos de Neal y se quedaron ahí parados como dos idiotas viéndose a los ojos, hasta que no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ¡vaya par que hacían!

—Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso antes de continuar.

—No vas a ganar ésta discusión Cassidy, seguimos caminando.

—De acuerdo, pero permíteme quitarte la tierra de la cara.

—Creí que me hacia lucir sexy—y contra todo su sentido común, movió las pestañas de las misma forma que Alexandra le había intentado enseñar unos años atrás.

—Sin duda te queda, pero hoy no vamos a intentar camuflajearnos.

Continuaron su camino con el mínimo de incidentes, por alguna extraña razón alguno de los dos resbalaba con el fango o tropezaba con una rama, en realidad no era tan extraña la razón, no estaban poniendo atención en el camino. Neal resbalo con un poco de lodo (la lluvia tampoco jugaba a su favor) y Emma pudo reír mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

…

Lindo par el que hacían, pensó irónicamente Neal mientras intentaba encender una fogata en su improvisado campamento entre dos frondosos árboles. Emma se sentó en una de las ramas y repartió las provisiones de esa noche. Después de todo no hacían una pareja tan mala. Sus habilidades de coordinación entre la naturaleza, estando el uno al lado del otro no les ayudaría mucho, pero en esta situación de adaptación y supervivencia…tal vez no fuera tan importante.

Después de comer, se sumergieron en un plácido silencio, uno sentado junto al otro contemplando las llamas de la fogata. Era extraño aquel momento, usualmente no podían dejar de hablar o molestarse entre si, y aún así era terriblemente confortable estar en esa pequeña parte del bosque juntos, sin decir nada, sólo compartiendo un momento de sus existencias. Neal no pudo evitar un pequeño resoplido de incredulidad, aquello se sentía tan bien.

—¿Y ahora tú?

—Nada. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Qué harás cuando tengas la espada?—Emma levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—De acuerdo, no.

—Mi súper poder es muy bueno.

—O tal vez sólo eres buena para leer a las personas.

—Nah, tengo un súper poder.

—El hecho de que pienso cambiar de tema no quiere decir que crea en tal poder.

—Lo que digas Cassidy.

—¿Me dirás qué harás cuando encuentres la espada?

—¿Me dirás qué estabas pensando en realidad con ese suspiro?

—Yo pregunte primer…

—¿Me recuerdas cuántos años tienes…?

—Como trescientos, así que debes obedecer a tus mayores —ella rodo los ojos —¿Qué harás? ¿Conquistarás un reino mostrando la espada? — Emma soltó un bufido.

—Eso sería interesante.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que no necesitarías una espada para ello.

—Créeme, no necesito una…

—Eso dio un poco de miedo, sólo esperó que tus planes de dominación mundial sean pacíficos. La espada, por ejemplo es una buena opción.

—No quiero dominar el mundo.

—¿Segura?—Ahora simplemente la estaba molestando.

—Cuando sienta el impulso de dominar el mundo te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo. Es más, te daré un puesto en el nuevo régimen.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no logra esquivar mi pregunta.— Emma volvió a rodar los ojos—…la necesitas para… ¿Matar a algún tirano aprendiz de brujo malvado?

—¿Existen los tiranos buenos?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Me gustaría saber.

—¿Salvarás el mundo en lugar de conquistarlo?

—¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Xena?

—No sé quién es Xena.

—¡Olvídalo…!

—¿Entonces?

—Yo…

La vio morderse el labio inferior, se veía adorable. En esos días había logrado convertirlo en un bobo, podría pasar horas viéndola, estaba seguro de haber memorizado sus rasgos y aún así se sorprendía encontrando algo nuevo en ella, un gesto peculiar. Su intención nunca había sido saber nada sobre la espada, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo de admitir lo mucho que disfrutaba estando con ella, era aterrador, porque en su vida los pocos rayos de esperanza se resbalaban entre sus dedos. Pero ahora sentía genuina curiosidad por la respuesta de Emma.

La contempló fijamente, le gustaba la forma en la que analizaba su pregunta, cómo se movían sus cejas, la manera en la que se lamía los labios y lo hacía olvidar por un segundo, que no debía besarla, por muy seductor que fuera aquel último movimiento.

—…En realidad… lo hago por mi.

—No comprendo.

—Si, ya sabes, para probar que puedo hacerlo…

—¿Encontrar una espada mitológica?

—Muy gracioso, no. Hablo de lo que representa encontrarla—volvió a morderse el labio inferior—saber qué puedo hacer algo por mi cuenta.

—Lo siento, pero no te sigo.

—¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

—Eso espero—Ella lo golpeo en el hombre, Neal comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

—Verás, hace tiempo…una bruja malvada amenazo un reino.

—¿En el bosque encantado?

—¿Podríamos dejarlo en un reino sin especificar? —Él asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, ésta bruja malvada tenía en sus manos un poderoso maleficio capaz de llevar todo ese reino a otro mundo, un lugar peligroso, sin magia.

—Cuando estás acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo lleno de magia. Terminar en un lugar así es… aterrador. —Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, estar solo en un mundo desconocido...

—¿Alguna vez estuviste en un mundo sin magia?

—Si…—El recuerdo de su padre dejándolo ir volvió a su memoria.

—No tienes por qué contarme.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. —Emma le sonrió, en un acto reflejo le tomo una de sus manos y él la acepto con naturalidad, entrecruzando sus dedos. —Lamento haber interrumpido tu historia.

—Sin rencores—Ambos sonrieron y ella se aclaró la garganta—como decía... El reino estaba en peligro, en el boque encantado se respiraba la incertidumbre. Los reyes estaban preocupados e hicieron lo que nadie habría esperado de ellos.

Consultaron al Señor Oscuro, él les aseguró que aún había esperanzas para el reino y éstas descansaban en los brazos de un bebe no nacido. Este bebe lograría romper la maldición de la bruja cuando cumpliera treinta años, pero primero debía escapar de la maldición. Los padres de la niña no querían separarse de su hija, llegaron a un acuerdo con el reino, la enviarían por un portal en cuanto la maldición llegara… Hasta la fecha nadie sabe el motivo por el cuál la bruja malvada no lanzó el maleficio. Sin embargo aún esperan el momento en que la desaparecida bruja llegue con su maldición y para entonces la niña tendrá que huir de casa y salvarlos a todos, no importa lo que ella quiera, o lo que sienta, porque primero está el reino.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas.

Neal apretó sus manos entrelazadas y la llevo a sus labios, depositando un beso en la de ella.

—Lo siento. —Ella sonrió tristemente, esperó un momento antes de volver a hablar, había recuperado la compostura.

—Por eso necesito la espada, necesito una prueba de que puedo romper esa maldición, que puedo ser capaz de ser una…salvadora, aunque no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Emma…—Estaba a punto de enumerar las incontables cualidades que había encontrado en ella en los últimos días, cuando ella se aproximo a él.

—No digas nada. —susurró la muchacha. —Me gustaría intentar algo.

Neal se quedó inmóvil. Tenía que decirle la verdad, después de todo ella estaba siendo sincera con él. Debería decirle quién era en realidad, la razón por la que se encontraba en el bosque encantado (aunque fuese un accidente fortuito), quién era su padre. Tenía que decirle todas esas cosas y sin embargo en lo único que podría pensar era en sus labios, en lo próximos que estaba a los suyos, casi podía sentir su aliento, no había olvidado cómo se sentía su respiración a centímetros de sus labios y su corazón se acelero al recordar la electricidad que había recorrido su cuerpo días atrás.

Había tanto por decir y aun así solo tenía espacio para pensar en el inevitable contacto de sus labios, ella lo besaría y por fin podría quitarse la maldita duda de la cabeza. ¿A que sabría? ¿A cerezas tal vez? ¿o a fresas? Aquellos labios lo habían atormentado todos esos días y por fin sabría si su color era un pequeño reflejo de su sabor. Necesitaba saber a qué sabía Emma Swan. Llevándole a la locura sus labios estaban a nada de los de él, erizandole todos los vellos de la piel, e inevitablemente cerró los ojos y esperó el ansiado momento…

Dolor.

Fue la primera palabra que cruzó su cabeza, la cual había chocado contra el barro mientras algo húmedo se deslizaba por su mejilla. Fuera lo que fuese aquello, sin duda no era lo que había esperado. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, delante de él se encontraba un conjunto blanquísimo y afiladísimos de dientes, propiedad de un nada amigable lobo blanco.

Su instinto lo obligó a buscar con la mirada a Emma, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo, su cuerpo se relajó al verla de pie, mirando con determinación a un hombre que no alanzaba a ver desde su posición debajo del animal. Pero Emma se veía… no estaba seguro de cómo se veía, de algo estaba seguro ella conocía a esa persona.

—¡Graham! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No estás en posición de hacer ninguna pregunta cariño. Estás en graves problemas.

A Neal no le gustó cómo sonaba todo eso...

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal?

Si, lo admito me creo muy graciosa, si se que no lo soy...pero bueno nada pierdo con mentirme XD dejen que crea que soy divertida. Dejando de lado esto, les cuento, el mess pasado por fin vi OUATinWonderland y fue tan genial asdfghjkl tenía planeado un plot con Wonderland y ahora todo cambio después de eso xDD hare unos ajustes y pronto verán un pequeño cambió en el Capítulo 2.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

with love, Snowqueen


End file.
